Ganconer
The Ganconer (Geancannah), also called the Love-Talker, is a creature of the Dreaming that feeds on those who love, being particularly fond of the Sidhe. Overview All intelligent creatures who know love are the prey of the Ganconer. These chimera use their wiles to seduce, corrupt, and destroy such people. The Ganconer is a cold, methodical and murderous creature with a gray and alien mind. It stalks its prey, sometimes for years, before attempting an approach. In that time it learns much about its target and knows just how to approach him or her. It is masterful in its seduction, bending even the strongest wills to its whims. Contrary to popular belief, the Ganconer does not often participate in brief trysts that drain and kill in a short time. The Ganconer is in it for the long haul. The Ganconer is unlike most of the other romantic predators in the World of Darkness. Most of these feed off lust or sexual violence; the Ganconer, however, is interested in love. The Ganconer becomes the perfect paramour (lover, friend, advisor). Before such an assault, even the most recalcitrant hearts usually fail. Although more outwardly romantic people are more easily seduced, most Ganconers prefer to target the innocent. This initial seduction may be instantaneous or it may take decades. Usually the Ganconer is in control the whole time. The Process Stage One: Seduction Most Ganconers prefer to work "honestly," earning their target's love rather than forcing it. If its intended victim remains recalcitrant, however, the Ganconer attempts a possession (its Manipulation + Subterfuge versus its target's Willpower). If it fails, the Ganconer starts whirling and shrieking, losing limbs on the way. It then dissolves in a lavender cloud of sickly, sweet vapor. If it succeeds, however, the victim is now deeply in love with the Love-Talker and suspects nothing. Once its victim is ensorcelled, the Ganconer may then make a second possession attempt. (Same rolls as above.) If it fails, the target is none the wiser and the Ganconer may try again in another year. Some Ganconers become frustrated if they fail their first attempt and their validity as lovers may begin to fray. If successful, however, the Ganconer's lover is now also its slave. Stage Two: Corruption The lover's will is completely turned to that of the Ganconer. The Love-Talker now begins the desecration of the soul. This process involves turning the victim into a mirror image of itself. Victims may discover that they are "having more fun," while acting out forbidden urges. The victim becomes a "cohort in crime," aiding and abetting the Love-Talker in atrocious deeds and, then, in covering them up. Often they will joke together about all the losers and suckers out there (e.g., former friends and family). The two become each other's world, sliding into an ever increasing maelstrom of mad love. This is a dangerous time for the Ganconer. Some Ganconers are murdered by their deranged "soulmates" before they can initiate stage three. (A just punishment for their crimes.) Stage Three: Destruction Once the lover is thoroughly corrupted, the Ganconer initiates its victim's final fall. The victim's world becomes a mad and mocking place. Reality warps and crumbles into the void. This stage may last anywhere between hours and decades. The victim may realize all that they have lost by loving the Ganconer, but it is far too late for regrets. There is nothing left but the Ganconer — and then it disappears. The need to seek it out consumes the victim. Eventually the lost lover is found and the world suddenly comes to life again. It is at that moment that the Ganconer strikes. It attempts a third possession (As above. The victim is aware of the third attempt and may regain control if it fails. )If successful this time, it drains the victim, body and soul. The victim's consciousness is devoured, and the Ganconer moves on, clothed in its loved one's skin. The Ganconer & Love The most terrifying thing about the Love-Talker is that although it masters the image of love, it has not the faintest idea of what it is. (Other than a rare delicacy.) Although powerful, it also has several weaknesses. Fae lore indicates that the Ganconer must have one of its victim's possessions (preferably a cherished one) lodged in a human heart (also, preferably, a cherished one's) in a jar, and nearby, at all times. The victim's friends or family may discover it. If the heart is destroyed, so too is the Ganconer's spell. Friends and family are the greatest enemy of the Ganconer. If they sense something "wrong" about the Ganconer, they may move to intervene. Although the victim will try to shield the Ganconer from such intervention, persistent attempts by true loved ones may weaken the Ganconer's hold. It will be hard pressed to get rid of all of them without losing composure. Ganconers will often speed up their timetable in the event of especially persistent loved ones. There are rumors of Ganconers who fall in love with their intended victims. Clever Ganconers will use this obvious piece of hogwash to their advantage if discovered. References * Category:Chimerical Creatures (CTD)